He's a Fool
by Black Silken Rose
Summary: 'Everything was so much easier once he pushed his feelings onto the fox thief'... at least, until morning light. Inner battles, gentle caresses. Who would have thought that they had something so important in common?


This is the response to a request made by poochie2poochie33. It's my first Jin/Kurama fic, so be gentle. poochie, I hope you can find the answer to your last question by reading on...

Anyway, on-wards! **Reviewers** are wonderful!

* * *

><p>They both sought to be stronger, knowing what the consequences would be if they did not. It wasn't as if he was being forced to fight; on the contrary he had been happy for an excuse to see the former detective and his friends. He knew that with Kurama's request came a sort of urgency, and this was not something he or the others were willing to overlook. If anything, it only piqued his interest even more.<p>

It had been more than worth the few months up in the old woman's compound to get to see the leader of the champions of the Ankoku Bujutsukai. If he was honest, which he usually was, he looked up to the team that had defeated malevolent brothers. It was an honor to aid them in any way he could, as a friend and as a teammate. Though, a large part of him was just itching for a rematch with the owner of the team's namesake.

He wasn't the only one. The fox had rounded up a merry band of fighters, those who had shown promise and honor during the Tournament, those who could and wanted to be improved. Touya had been a clear choice in this endeavor, and had been eager to help. Of the entire group, it was he who looked up to the plant wielder the most, and the impish redhead could clearly see why. They were very much alike, the two of them, despite their drastic difference in attributes. In face of his many years as a Shinobi, Touya was still young compared to the fox. Before their near deadly match, the ice apparition had resigned himself to stagnation, empty of desire but for a peaceful escape from a life which held no ambition. The blow that the fox had dealt, ending the match, had done much more; it had shown Touya what he had been missing. As the fox's life energy was donated to the plant that took the ice demon down, Touya found what he didn't know he was looking for. He found his fire.

The moment had not left the wind master unaffected. In fact, it had been one of the most conflicting whirlwinds of emotion that he had ever experienced, seeing his friend and the former thief face off. He had always been transfixed by the ice apparition, more than that, but it had never come to fruition. It was ironic to say the least that the friendship which Touya offered the wispy haired demon became much more open after his fight with the fox, the same fight in which Jin both faced his feelings for the apparition and turned them away. It was that fight which changed everything.

He had to admit to himself that he had feelings for the cold ice wielder while watching the skirmish. It was the most talkative he had seen him in the longest of times; something about the thief lord made it impossible not to bear your soul to him. Their incredible similarities as strategists and thinkers, both with masks, made it a mesmerizing show as they weighed and measured each other in all of their movements. Touya had underestimated the other, and in doing so had almost lost his life. The fight was close at more than one point, and it was the first time since they were young that Jin saw him struggle.

He couldn't help but feel everything that he had repressed toward his friend bubble to the surface as he watched him fall. He had always known that the feelings were there, but equally had been aware that the ice master would never yield to anything so fanciful, especially as Shinobi. In order to keep the delicate friendship that they had, the horned demon had kept his feelings in check, drowned out by oaths of brotherhood and dreams of quiet solitude. Something inside him broke, in the moment that Touya fell, and he could hold back no more. Yet it was not the ice apparition whose eyes met his as he came to terms with his foolish emotions; green eyes struck him instead.

In that instant he knew- knew that in order to keep his friend dear to him he would need to project everything he felt for him onto another. There was no one more perfect than Kurama.

And how perfect he was. Jin could see all the aspects he loved in Touya reflected in those viridian eyes: his calm, his thoughtfulness, his strength, his compassion. Like Touya, he too saw the fire. Like Touya, he let that fire capture his attention. And like Touya, he desired it.

Everything was so much easier once he pushed his feelings for the ice demon onto the fox thief; it seemed the most natural thing in the worlds. Touya recovered from the battle quickly enough, the wind master there for him the entire time, but the cleaning and wrapping of wounds and the touches that were involved were much less burdened with his mind on another. He redirected it all: every smile the cold demon gave him was turned into a thought about the thief's relationships, every touch made him wonder what companionship with the other would feel like. He couldn't help but rejoice in his own simplemindedness, knowing and not caring that his self-directed defense mechanism was working so flawlessly.

It was, of course, harmless. That's what he thought, at least. He and the other never had any real contact- even when the green eyed fighter had asked them to take part in his elaborate plan they had only really exchanged a few words. They didn't even train together- the fox did most of his work on his own. Even Touya wasn't given the opportunity to work with him directly.

Still, he had felt strange about the direction of his thoughts when they did see each other, especially with the plan coming to a close. With training finished, all that was left was the meeting with the blind King of Gandara. Something changed there, in that room, all heavy breathing and forced silence as they awaited the arrival of the new Mozoku. He could sense that there was something different about the thief lord, something nervous and uninhibited, as if a layer of the puzzle that was Kurama had been stripped away, even if only in that moment. He had turned to them and asked silently where their loyalty lay. It had ben unanimous, with the exception of the ever fickle Shishi, that they were aligned with Yusuke. The green eyed fighter had only nodded, seeming relieved that they wouldn't be waging war on his friend just yet. When the wall came down, Jin was one of the first to meet Yusuke with a smile, all brotherly and warm, just itching for the roughhousing contact that they were known for. He had been so happy in that moment, so ready to challenge the status quo of the Makai. It was the look in green eyes that stopped him, made him wary.

Somehow, he knew that everything had gone to plan. He knew that Kurama had expected Yusuke to have a card up his sleeve. He knew that Kurama expected them to turn on Yomi the minute they were given the opportunity. What he didn't know was why none of them realized that their actions would have consequences for Kurama.

He disappeared after that. It was only for a short while, but he knew that he was being kept in the blind king's territory. What punishment he received for his treacherous acts, he did not know. One of the slurs that had wrung out during the Ankoku Bujutsukai had been that of "blood traitor." There, the demons in the stands were mostly low levels and proved as no real threat, but this was different. Kurama had betrayed a king, a king who held a grudge. He had betrayed a king who clearly had a hold on him to begin with. Why he had not seen it coming astounded him.

If there was anything more terrifying than an angry Yomi, it was a silent one. That's exactly how Jin saw him as he watched the two from afar, hoping to catch a glimpse of the fox before receiving his number for the initial groupings. He had been afraid for the other, uncharacteristically worried as he watched the scene play out. Yomi had lifted the other's hair in his hand and both redheads tensed, though the one watching more than the other. He frowned visibly as he watched the interaction play out, not able to hear what words were exchanged. After a moment, the two parted, Yomi looking particularly jovial for someone who had just given up his kingdom for a fight. None of it made sense, but it was too late. The fox had already scampered off, leaving the other redhead to hunt him down. It was not until after the initial fights had been completed that he did.

He found the fox standing in the entrance of a tunnel which led from the tournament grounds to the outside forest, watching the leaderboard light up as the thousands of names became hundreds, and then each being paired off for the next rounds. He intended to ask him how things had turned out when he saw his face. Something was written within the lines on his forehead that didn't sit well with the wind master, but they soon disappeared when he came into the other's line of view. His face melted into a familiar, yet unnervingly detached smile as they grew closer. Jin took one last step in front of him before coming to a halt, not quite sure where to begin. After all, they weren't exactly close. Luckily, the other seemed not to notice his awkwardness and began for him.

"Hello, Jin. Are you looking forward to finding out who you're paired with in the upcoming fight? The names should be up any minute." It was said happily enough, but Jin knew enough about Touya to know when a tone was false. This was it if ever he had seen it.

"Course I am, but that's not so important. More so, how're ya holdin' up?" He tried to ask casually, but it came out sounding more concerned than he expected. The other's face held strong, not letting up on the pushed smile.

"I'm doing just fine. I'd say I'm eager, if anything, to know who my match is against. I have a feeling that something big will be happening soon." He cocked his head slightly, whether it was an attempt to get the Shinobi to look at the flashing screen or just an impish movement, the other was not sure. The wind master fidgeted for a moment, taking a breath before speaking his mind, which always seemed to get him into trouble with the ice apparition.

"You know, Kurama, just because I talk like Urameshi and fight like Urameshi- all brawlin' fists 'n fumbling- don't mean that I'm as dumb as he is." There was a pause, a moment filled with nothing but air. Green eyes widened slightly in shock before dropping to the ground, covered by red hair. He let out a chuckle and leaned against the wall, one foot sweeping to cross in front of the other as he bared his weight on one side. He looked back up at the wind master with clear amusement, humoring him, though neither really knew why.

"What pray tell makes you say that about our fearless leader?" Jin's face went as red as his hair as their eyes met. He took to scratching the back of his head idly to hide his ears, which had twitched in response.

"Oh, just that if me friend were goin' through somethin' or were troubled I'd at least take notice of it, 'specially when it could come out on the battlefield and get 'im killed, if you don't mind me sayin'." He had lost a little credibility towards the end, mumbling the last bit as he watched for his friend's reaction.

The green eyes that had been looking at him flickered for a moment to look past him- if he hadn't been looking so closely at the redhead he would have missed it. The wind wielder turned around, looking in the direction that the other's eyes had jumped. The screen above the crowd of spectators and contestants was flashing, pairing up names for the semifinal rounds that would be taking place over the course of the next few days. Each name and face was only visible for a moment before fading away. It had taken even less time to register the image of Hiei's face as it faded from the screen and for the wind master to understand what had happened.

"You love him."

It wasn't a question, just a statement void of any feeling or intonation. He turned back to the other, watching as the fox's face cracked, his façade slipping. In a second, the long hair that nestled between his shoulder blades fell, covering his face as he hung his head, keeping it from sight. The wind wielder cringed, knowing that he had touched on something that he shouldn't have. He began to reach out, to provide the other with some comfort when he was stopped. The fox was shaking slightly, shoulders moving up and down in a steady rhythm. He was laughing.

"I seem to have misjudged you, Jin," the redhead chuckled, raising his head and meeting the other's eyes with green ones that sparkled. "You're much more perceptive than you let on. Until another time, then." With that, he turned on his heel and walked off, presumably to find the apparition which had caused the look in his eyes to begin with.

To say that Jin was dumbfounded would be an understatement. He stood, staring after the redhead long after he had gone, just thinking about what happened. It wasn't until the rest of the band of friends had finally caught up to him, Touya in tow, that he made his way onward, still quiet and deep in thought.

Did the fox really love his companion? It had only been a hunch, a statement made on instinct at the look reflected in his eyes, but it seemed to be spot on. Thinking back to the first tournament, he _had_ been watching the other just as fiercely as Jin watched Touya, just as desperately, just as needy. He had, like Jin, been the one to carry him from the ring when his legs wouldn't take them. They, like the two Shinobi, were quite the team- and no doubt a better pair. The way they moved was undeniably in sync, their form as practiced as it was natural. He knew that the Jaganshi possessed telepathic abilities, but their communication had gone beyond that. They simply knew each other well enough to fight back to back, and it seemed the most natural thing in the worlds.

There was a gentle tug on his arm- Touya was telling him they needed to return to their lodgings for the evening. He looked at the ice demon, smiling back on instinct, and then it suddenly all fell into place. How he felt for his fellow Shinobi, how the fox felt for the fire demon, there was no difference. They were both regarded highly, but equally kept at a distance. A heart turned cold by ice and one untouchable for its flames, both inevitably led to unrequitedness.

As they turned in, the two former ninjas in the room that they shared, Jin knew that it would be a sleepless night. Touya had been unusually gentle with him that evening, as if he could sense that something was off. He certainly wasn't wrong, as the wind master took to brooding instead of his usual banter and childishness. He hadn't meant to worry the other, but at the same time it seemed impossible to come out of his mood with every touch from the other, every concerned look. For some reason, each one made him ache, something that he had managed to avoid up until then.

He left in the early hours. Touya had stayed up late, trying to interest the other in a game of cards or a friendly drink for the sake of company, but it had been to no avail. He had eventually given up, and it hurt the other even more to see the pained look on his face when the redhead pulled away from the hand that he extended. He hadn't meant to let on that he was bothered, but unlike the others he was unused to hiding his feelings. Now, so many mounted inside of him that he had needed the time to just sort through them, one at a time.

Kurama was even more of a mystery than he had been before. With every new piece of information that Jin mulled over he found himself more in the dark. Did he really not know his friend well enough to see all of this? Now, he even questioned the fox's relationship with the former king- they had known each other when they were younger. He had clearly sensed sexual tension between the two when they had been first introduced, but he had assumed that his feelings toward the two others in the room had added to that. Now, he wasn't so sure.

He found himself in the woods, not knowing why he had chosen to wander in that direction. The sun was mere hours from rising, the promise of a new day and a new battle with every bristling minute. Still, he needed to think. If anything, the fox was thoughtful. If Jin wanted anything to come of his actions, he would have to think about them before making them.

Then again, what did he plan on doing?

He was startled by a sound in the underbrush, jumping as something moved through the trees towards him. He stayed suspended in the air, legs crossed, anticipating some sort of attack. None came, just a familiar warming ki before the trees bent at the braches, making a pathway for their beloved master. The redhead emerged slowly, as if he too was cautious of what he would find.

Upon seeing each other neither of them relaxed. The wind master hovered above the ground, watching as the other stepped forward cautiously. The plant wielder was slow in his movements, watching, but not looking threatened. Why he would be, neither of them knew. They just stared, waiting, before one of them broke the silence.

"I'll never understand some demons and their aversion to the ground." The green eyed young man was smiling crookedly, his stance seeming more relaxed than it had moments before. Jin chuckled somewhat nervously, the allusion to a certain tree dwelling fire demon going over his head. He still hadn't sorted out his feelings over the new information, though it certainly wouldn't have changed much. After all, the redhead below him was just a vessel for misplaced desire, nothing more. Still, that seemed as convenient an excuse as any.

"Don't like the idea of things nippin' at me feet as I walk, you never know what's out here!" Even so, he lowered himself to the ground, stretching his arms out over his head casually and trying a smile. It came easily enough, though even he was surprised. The other laughed, taking a moment to look around.

"Quite right, too. Although there's a clearing just a few yards from here which I think would solve that predicament." He looked at the other for a moment, thoughtful. "If you don't mind accompanying me, that is." Still stretching, Jin took the opportunity to turn in the direction the fox had noted.

"Don't mind if I do." The two walked for a moment, not too close but not strangely far. Jin snuck a few peeks at the other, not minding that he was being noticed. He wanted to continue their conversation from earlier, but knew not how. It was, after all, none of his business.

"The next two days should be interesting. I expect you're hoping to get paired up against Yusuke sometime soon?" The fox smiled conversationally, keeping his eyes on the path. The other shrugged.

"Don't you know it. Urameshi won't stand a chance, though, mind you, I'm rootin' for him an all too. Touya's got an itch to fight you again, after the last time." They stopped walking, having reached their destination. The horned demon took to looking around while the other stared at him for a moment before continuing.

"Do you not wish to challenge him before it comes to that?" The wind master looked over, noting how the other seemed to be trying to read his expression. He didn't much care for games, especially ones that made his head hurt from too much thinking. He had already done enough of that.

"I dunno, training's one thing, but I don't think I'd like to be matched against him in the long run. Not really a fan of hurtin' those dear to me." He scratched behind his ears- it was becoming a nervous habit. The smile on the plant master's face twitched quizzically.

"But wailing on Yusuke is just fine, is it?" A toothy grin spread over Jin's face.

"Ah, well that's a different story. I don't like him the way I like you, you know." The fox raised an eyebrow at this, leaving the Shinobi confused. He asked what he had said, but the other only chuckled.

"A Freudian slip, I suppose." Jin's eyebrows furrowed- he didn't know what a Freudian was and didn't think he had fallen. The smug remark was horribly Touya-like, and like many of the other words that had been thrown his way he simply shook them off.

"Are you afraid of having to fight him?" His voice dropped without him meaning to and he found that he was looking past the fox instead of at him. He looked up to meet his gaze, only to find that his eyes were being avoided as well.

"I'm afraid of many things- of my humanity holding me back, of my inner demon taking over, of losing more than just a fight. But I have a feeling that what you're referring to will not come to pass." He smiled again, another fake curve on his face. Jin felt a surge of frustration, but pushed it down. He was used to playing these games with Touya, but would have to up his game with the ancient thief.

"And what about Yomi?" The green eyes in front of him flickered for a moment before feigning ignorance.

"Is that not who you spoke of before?" Jin turned and sat, settling his back against a tree trunk before looking back at the other.

"Geez, Kurama, is it always like runnin' a hedge maze, talkin' to you? I say left, you say right, and we both find ourselves in different corners. Mind you," he paused, taking a moment to soften his look as he gazed up at the other, "it'd be nice to talk to someone you're sharing a boat with, even if you're headed in different directions. I just was wonderin' how you did it. The shrimp's a tough act to follow, and stubborn as all hell." He sighed heavily, spreading his legs out in a large v like a small child might.

The thief lord stalled for a moment, then lowered himself to the ground across from his friend, sitting with his knees bent to the side between the other's feet. The gesture surprised the Shinobi, but he accepted it happily, looking to the other eagerly to continue the conversation. His sigh was returned with a wistful one.

"I fear that what he and I desire are quite different. You seem to know this well enough," he added, smiling softly. "I think he would not have me."

"I think he's a damn fool," the other shot back without thinking, his eyes widening as soon as the words left his mouth. A blush crept up his face rapidly, yet he couldn't look away from the recipient of his impromptu confession. He was even more surprised when he was met with a laugh, more open and honest than anything else the fox had done thus far.

"You shouldn't say that with another in your heart," he chuckled, wiping a jovial tear from his eye.

Something about it all caused something within the Shinobi to snap. Maybe it was the fear- for the other from the former king, maybe it was the worry- for a friend who refused to speak about his burdens, maybe it was the pain- from the shared feelings of longing that they held for their supposed comrades, maybe it was the honesty- the truest moment that they had shared since their meeting. Whatever it was, he refused to think about it anymore. He was not accustomed to the amount of thought that he had devoted to their encounters over the last few weeks, and it had been tiring. He was ready to act, instinct in hand. And act he did.

He moved forward, slowly enough not to startle the fox, but quickly enough not to be noted. Within moments, their faces were inches apart, and the wind master reached a hand out to touch the side of the other's neck in a gentle caress.

"What makes you think he's the only one in my heart?" He didn't give the bandit time to respond. Instead, he leaned in and closed the distance between them, letting their lips meet as he slid his hand up to cup the other's face.

The fox was taken aback by the movement. This had not been a part of his calculations. He had known of the other's infatuation with their friend, had even known of his attraction to him, but had never entertained the thought that the two could mutually exist for him. For a fragment of a second, he relaxed against the warm lips which sought his, but broke apart from the other soon after. They stared, neither one backing down. The wind master was looking particularly determined, all of his courage having been brought to the surface. Not knowing what else to do, he blinked.

"What are you asking of me?" It was said flatly, as if he were making some sort of business transaction. The horned demon huffed, pulling back for a moment before running his fingers through his own hair, irritated.

"Whatchya should mean is, 'what aren't I askin'.' I'm not asking you for anything you can't give- I've got my love and you have yours." He blinked, looking for the words before leaning back in. "I just think it'd be a waste to deny it if it's all we've got, you and I." He waited, not sure if his words had gotten through.

It was half of a minute before he received a response, and it was nonverbal at that. The thief bent his head, his hair falling forward, hands balled in small fists. The Shinobi shifted closer, trying to get a look at his expression.

"You'd use me like that." The statement was soft, shakier than what had been spoken before. Jin reached up and brushed the red hair back gently, hooking it around a perfectly curved ear.

"I'd treasure you for it." He leaned in again, letting his eyes close as he pressed their lips together once more, still feeling no response. He tried again, this time letting his hands wander up the other's arms, rubbing them soothingly. He pulled back to meet the other's eyes, which were tinged with conflict and hurt, though he had a feeling the latter was not directed at him. "Give me one good reason why not and I'll drop the matter, Kurama. Promise on me ears." They wiggled, as if to punctuate his sentence.

The fox looked at the ground, eyes rapidly searching for something that he could not find elsewhere. Jin continued to rub his arms gently, as if trying to coax an answer from him. Within a minute he received one. The thief lord looked back up at him, taking a breath before leaning in and mirroring the action that had been done to him, forehead creased with thought as he did so. He pressed their lips together, harder than the wind master had, as if looking for answers there.

Then, Jin figured it out. He was seeking his feelings within the other, trying to push his desire for the smaller fire demon onto him as their mouths met. It seemed to be working- his hands had uncurled from their painful position and he was less tense than before, which relieved the younger one. He mimicked the fox, pressing into him, and remembering why he had caught his attention to begin with.

His mind flooded with Touya. All he could see was his face, the smiles, the careful laughs, the gentle touch of skin against skin in a show of brotherhood. Suddenly, he was overcome with a desire to possess him, for the lips against his to be Touya's, for the breath hitting his face to be his, for the skin under his hands to belong to the ice apparition. All of the frustration that he had been harboring flooded forward, and his mouth parted as he took to sucking on the other's bottom lip. The response was immediate, teeth and tongue, and both knew that there would be no turning back.

There was a soft push, and the fox found himself being pressed into the ground, a warm body towering over him. He blinked up at the other, having been shocked from the moment. The image of the other, his long torso, red hair, honest and expressive face made the thief lord's chest ache painfully. Everything about him was the opposite from his fiery companion, down to the glint of concern in his eye even as he leaned in for another kiss. His lips were incredibly soft as they ghosted against his own, greatly contrasting what he imagined the koorime's to be like.

Then there were the whispers, the voice in the back of his head. It took advantage of the kisses, twisted them, used them. The silver fox within him cited a story, a narration that he knew all too well, in which the object of his desire shared his feelings and reciprocated them openly. It was the most taboo of thoughts, something that he had pushed to the darkest depths of his mind and warded away, for fear and longing. But here he was, with soft lips against his and reassuring touches innocently sliding over his skin. And there was that voice, whispering just as gently- if not poisonous.

_This is how he will never touch you._

Then his hands were pushing, forcing the other away as he gasped for air- or was the suffocation inside his head? Immediately he felt the cold, wind filling the space between them and emphasizing the distance he had created. He couldn't meet the other's eyes, which were tinged with confusion, but couldn't help but feel as if he had made a mistake. What part had been wrong, he couldn't pinpoint. _All_ of it seemed wrong, but the conflict was there. There was so much change happening inside of him that he couldn't center himself, couldn't find a balance. This was just too much.

A hand reached up to his face again, questioningly, but he slapped it away violently. Hurt flashed across the wind master's face, followed quickly with anger. But with the next words spoken it all faded.

"Don't be so gentle."

And with that, Jin understood. He watched as the other's resistance fell, as he fought with his inner voice more visibly than he ever had before, as he cringed with the soft touches that the other refused to let up on. He couldn't help but to smile sadly as he leaned forward- the hands that were pushing him back roughly were equally gripping him. He would have to take the initiative, again. So he did.

As their mouths connected once more, he laid the other down again, both slow and gentle, testing. The fox didn't stop struggling, not even while accepting the gesture, halfheartedly fighting himself more than the one in front of him. Jin broke the contact, letting his lips leave the other's to trail down his neck, planting soft kisses as he went. At the same time he moved his hands, lifting the other's shirt and pulling it from his shoulders. The fox's arms fell limply to his side once he had been stripped, his eyes looking emptily out past the tree line. The Shinobi stared down at him, letting his eyes appraise flesh that he knew most others had not seen. He lowered his head, kissing a line up the pale chest until he reached the other's face, which was turned away. With soft hands, he turned it back, forcing the fox to look at him directly.

"Make me."

The challenge fell flat, but it served its purpose. Gradually, the resistance fell, and the next kiss they shared was returned. It was slow, a final opportunity for them to break apart, but neither of them took it. Instead, they embraced.

Jin couldn't get undressed more quickly- he did so in a flurry, never breaking contact with the half human beneath him. Once he had rid himself of the offending clothing, he went to work on the other, removing the battle worn pants that he still had on. This, he did more slowly, savoring the peek of flesh that showed as they slid from delicate hips. As soon as they were gone, the wind master lowered himself, arranging his already awakened flesh against the fox's, which was in need of stimulation. The thief sucked in air sharply, and the other feared for a moment that he would try to pull away. It was a surprise to both of them when the green eyed fighter let his legs fall further apart and pulled the other into another hungry kiss.

They began to move against each other, with no particular rhythm or reason, just needing the friction. Despite the overwhelming desire to flip the fox over and slide into him without warning, the Shinobi took great care to make every movement as soft as possible, every jerk of his hips slow and deliberate. It hadn't taken much to convince him that fucking the thief lord was not what he wanted- he fully intended to make love to him.

Kurama let a quiet moan escape as Jin nipped at the flesh of his neck that he had been teasing, causing his sex to twitch visibly. The redhead on top couldn't help but smile, all lopsided and pointed teeth, as the other sprang into life in a way that he never expected. Taking his mouth again, he reached down, gently fisting them both and stroking from base to tip at a glacial pace. The fox bucked slightly, his need becoming apparent, the fists in the other's red hair practically begging him to pick up the pace. Taking note of the other's enthusiasm, Jin did just that, rolling his hips as he worked them both, reveling in the barely audible noises that he was eliciting from the other.

With little warning, no more than a kiss on the edge of the other's mouth, the wind master pulled back, sliding down to the swollen appendage that he had been working and lashing out his tongue to taste. The half human jolted, not ready for the new feeling as a hot mouth descended upon him, taking him in full. He tried to close his legs, hands tangling in the mess of hair that hovered over his groin, but it was no use- they were just gently shifted back to their spread-eagle position. The Shinobi turned onto his side, angling himself differently as he propped his head on his elbows, taking the other in another long, slow stroke. The redhead on his back bit his lip, stifling a groan as the other's deft tongue worked him. He felt cold again, his entire upper body exposed and untouched. The wind blew over his creamy skin, leaving the two abused nubs on his chest feeling sore in the chill. Not being able to stand the heat from below with the cold gusts above, he moved, nearly pushing the wind master off of him as he settled on his side, his body running along the other's like a half moon crescent.

Jin let his eyes roll back as he felt something hot and wet take hold of his arousal, gasping for breath as the fox began to suck hard, as if willing him to come. Not taking his eyes off the fox, he took the other back into his mouth, trying to meet each movement with his own less experienced ones. He put up a good fight, nearly mastering the technique which the plant wielder was using on him, but lost out completely as the master thief let him slide to the back of his throat, accentuating the movement with a deep hum. It took everything he had not to come there and then, and he nearly choked on the member in his mouth when the wave sent him seeing white. The fox repeated the action, leaving the Shinobi reduced to licking and kissing the rod that had been in his mouth moments before. They were close, so close that they could taste it, but the Shinobi wasn't ready. The fox would have to come first.

Deftly, he let his head drop from the thief's erection. He nudged apart the rounded flesh that hid his entrance, flicking out his tongue. That caught the other's attention. Before he could so much as protest, a tongue was pushing, begging for admittance, and the fox let out a raspy cry. His hips bucked, and neither of them were sure if he was trying to escape the movement or push into it. Not taking the time to think about it, the wind master pushed again, breaking past the tight ring of muscles and letting his tongue explore the other's inside. Kurama couldn't help but throw his head back and howl as the Shinobi's shockingly long tongue massaged the delicate bundle of nerves inside him. He was dangerously close, his body tense and shaking. Sweat was forming on his back as he began to move, shamelessly, riding the other's hot muscle as one of the apparition's hands moved to grip his shaft and pull again. He made one last ditch effort to pleasure the Shinobi, taking him into his mouth and sucking aggressively before the spot was found again and ravaged, sending him over.

The fox came violently, jerking as hot white shot over both of their chests and stomachs. He rode it out, the other's cock still in his mouth, trying for any friction he could get. He nearly slipped off Jin's arousal entirely when he saw white, but managed to keep the tip firmly between his lips, his tongue darting out to press against his leaking slit roughly. That was all it took for the Shinobi, and he gasped the other's name as he pulsed. He shot hard, leaving the other unprepared. The bandit let him slip from his mouth, the evidence of his release dripping from his chin. They both lay there, in a heap, the Shinobi half on top of the plant wielder, trying to catch their breaths.

It was Jin that moved first, sitting up from his position to look over at his friend. The fox was lying on his back, an arm over his eyes, shielding them from view, hair splayed out behind him like in a delicate painting. He panted heavily, his chest heaving sporadically. Small red marks lined his skin, and the wind master couldn't think of him looking any more beautiful. Then the illusion was shattered.

He sat up, carefully, his hair covering his eyes as his arm had. Without a word, he wiped the stream of white from his face, staring down at the ground dejectedly. A short gust of wind blew through, and he didn't hide the shiver as his body tensed, bumps forming along his skin. The Shinobi stared as he crawled over to his clothes, looking somewhat ashamed, and pulled his tunic over his head.

"What do you think you're doing, Kurama?" The words were unsteady- but then again, his throat had grown accustomed to sizeable flesh instead of words. The other pulled his trousers on, not looking up until he stood, and only briefly at that.

"Daylight is coming. We need to return." There were unspoken words behind him. _Return to before, return to our ignorance, return to our unlovedness. _The wind apparition raked up his pants and hurriedly dressed, not taking his eyes off of the other. The fox must have taken that as acceptance, for he turned to leave, but found that his arm had been caught by a warm hand.

"I got ahead of myself- Now I'm asking somethin' of you." The words came out in a flurry, with what followed being unclear to the speaker. Green eyes met his with questions but also exasperation. He tightened his grip on the arm- the first show of any force he had yet made. "Don't leave just yet, Kurama. Stay and sit with me. At least until the morning light." He heard begging within his own voice, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was the answer he was waiting for.

The green eyes didn't falter. They stared into him, looking distrustful and empty, horribly sad. Jin felt something inside him jump; his core ached with each second that passed between them. He took a chance, taking a step forward and closing his eyes, letting his head fall so that his face was nestled in soft hair. He inhaled deeply, taking in the scent, ignoring the tensing of the body he held back from embracing.

"Please, Kurama," he whispered, "Stay with me 'till mornin'."

Beyond all logic, beyond unrequited loves and desire, the fox let himself be led back to the tree trunk where their journey had begun. He let himself be held as they sat, arms gliding over his shoulders and pinning his back to the well-muscled chest of the other. He let himself listen to the soft words of love and reassurance that the Shinobi whispered, despite knowing that their encounter had been superficial.

"He's a fool, to not hold you in his arms."

Beyond everything that he thought he knew about himself, Kurama let the other bend down to kiss his cheek. He accepted it, despite the pain that he knew they would both have to swallow once morning came. Until then, he contented himself with sitting in the other's embrace, seeking the warmth and snuggling into it like a hurt child. Jin held him all the tighter, knowing that the intimacy would be lost the moment day broke, knowing that it would be the closest he ever got to living out his desires.

When the sun finally rose, they parted without a word. Neither of them knew, but two more sleepless nights had passed. Both nights were those of demons with icy heritage who, without knowing why, felt their chests ache uncontrollably until dawn.

.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, <strong>please leave me a review<strong>! I know someone's reading this, I can see you on my traffic graphs!

I'm still taking requests, so drop me a line. If you're interested in my OTP, check out Unfamiliar Territory, or PM me for a brand new story. Hope you liked it poochie!


End file.
